Ciemność daje moc
by Shaneev
Summary: Harry odkrywa w sobie potężną moc i ucieka, aby stawić czoła Voldemortowi. Pomaga mu w tym Lucjusz Malfoy. Używane przez niego metafory to oznaka szaleństwa, czy kryje się za tym coś więcej? /Podczas 6 częsci
1. Chapter 1

**Ciemność daje moc**

**rozdz.1 **

**Ucieczka**

**Harry poczuł, że leży na czymś twardym. Było mu zimno i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia ciała jakie wywoływały wstrząsające nim dreszcze. Chciał się przesunąć, ale uniemożliwił mu to ból. Wszystko go bolało. Albo piekło. To było straszne uczucie. Usłyszał zduszony jęk. Dopiero kilka sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że wydobywa się on z jego własnego gardła.**

**Skóra paliła go niemiłosiernie. W końcu, z trudem uchylił powieki tylko po to, by zaraz ponownie stracić przytomność. Usłyszał jeszcze mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech, gdy znów otoczyła go ciemność.**

**Merlinie, udało się, pomyślał, gdy przebudził się rano. Powoli docierały do niego wydarzenia z ostatnich dni. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie dziwny list, z jeszcze dziwniejszymi informacjami. A on zgodził się na to. Co mu strzeliło do głowy? Powinien być grzecznym Złotym Chłopcem Dumbledore'a i siedzieć spokojnie (a raczej niespokojnie, mając takiego kuzyna jak Dudley) w domu wujostwa, gdzie był bezpieczny. A przynajmniej tak zapewniali członkowie Zakonu. Jednak dla Harry'ego niewiele znaczy ich słowo. Wie, że tylko powtarzają słowa Dumbledore'a i wierzą w nie ślepo, choćby były całkowicie pozbawione sensu. Gdyby był Syriusz ... On jeden rozumiał Harry'ego. Tylko, że ledwo zdążyli się poznać i ... koniec. To było takie nierealne... Dopiero pisał do Syriusza i zwierzał mu się z każdej błahostki... Ze strachu przed turniejem trójmagicznym, z kłótni ze Snape'em a nawet problemów z dziewczynami. Teraz nie ma już nikogo... Nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać, nikogo, kto by go zrozumiał, pocieszył. Nikogo, komu mógłby powiedzieć wszystko i dostać wsparcie zamiast litości i współczucia. Nikogo, kto pomógłby mu w jego planach i pomógł odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Harry juz postanowił. Nie może nikomu zaufać, musi zrealizować swój plan zemsty, poznać swoje nowe moce i być przy tym cholernie ostrożnym.**

**Dopiero niedawno dowiedział się o tajemnicy, którą Dumbledore skrywał przed nim od 15 lat! Nic mu nie powiedział, nie wytłumaczył ... Ba, nawet słowem o tym nie wspomniał! Mało tego, ZABLOKOWAŁ, żeby Harry nie mógł sam odkryć. Tak, Dumbledore wiedział o jego potężnych magicznych zdolnościach, prawdopodobnie większych nawet od Voldemorta! I co? Założył na jego umysł bezpieczną blokadę. "Niech Harry się nie dowie... Będzie się stresował... To takie niebezpieczne". Harry musiał się dowiadywać tak ważnych dla niego rzeczy od śmierciożercy! Można powiedzieć, że miał szczęście w nieszczęściu. Gdyby nie ta walka na cmentarzu i spotkanie ich bliźniaczych rdzeni nigdy nie złamałby blokady na swoim umyśle. Podczas tego pojedynku wszystkie zaklęcia dyrektora zostały zniszczone na skutek zetknięcia się z tak dużą mocą dwóch potężnych czarodziei i ich różdżek.**

**Oczywiście wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedział... Dopiero ten list od Lucjusza. No i plan! Pierwsza część się powiodła - ucieczka z domu i złapanie przez śmierciożerców. Nie przewidział tylko, że potraktują go aż tak brutalnie. Harry jęknął głośno. Wciąż nie może dojść do siebie po tych kilku Cruciatusach. Całe szczęście, że przyszedł Malfoy i ich powstrzymał. Prychnął. Od kiedy to cieszy się na widok któregokolwiek Malfoya? Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Zawarli sojusz. Więc czas wprowadzić w życie kolejny etap planu.**

**Powoli, żeby nie naruszyć i tak już uszkodzonych mięśni, podniósł się do siadu. Z trudem opanował mdłości, po czym omiótł wzrokiem swoją celę. Było to małe, brudne pomieszczenie bez okien i cholernie zimne. Lochy. Harry po prostu nienawidził lochów! Zimne, paskudne, ciemne, zatęchłe i kojarzyły mu się przede wszystkim z klasą eliksirów oraz nauczecielem tegoż przedmiotu - Severusem Snape'em. Harry szczerze nie znosił tego mężczyzny. Nie wytrzymywali 5 minut w jednym pomieszczeniu, żeby się nie kłócić. Phi, kłócić... Harry chciałby się kłócić, ale nie miał takiej możliwości. Mógł tylko słuchać obelg, które z prędkością światła opuszczały cienkie, wykrzywione w drwiącym uśmiechu usta Mistrza Eliksirów. I nie miał prawa się sprzeciwić, bo to PROFESOR. Oczywiście i tak przeważnie dostawał szlaban, nawet jeśli ani razu nie otworzył ust. Snape zawsze znalazł dobry powód, a jego ulubionym było "bezczelne zachowanie w stosunku do nauczyciela". Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia co takiego bezczelnego robi, gdyż starał się zachowywać przyzwoicie. Oczywiście jeśli nikt na niego nie wrzeszczał bez powodu.**

**Harry westchnął, odrzucając nieprzyjemne wspomnienia i oparł się o zimną, wilgotną ścianę lochu. Dobrze, że zabrał z domu sweter. Gdyby nie to... Brr.**

**Więc Potter czekał. Powoli już nudziło mu się rozmyślanie o bzdurach i studiowanie każdego zakamarka celi po raz setny i walnął ze złości pięścią w kamienną posadzkę.**

**W tym momencie zakratowane drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jednego z nich Harry od razu rozpoznał po długich blond włosach, których po prostu nie dało się z nikim pomylić. Drugi, wyższy i dobrze zbudowany brunet przypominał kogoś Harry'emu ... Gdzieś już widział tego faceta...**

**Malfoy mruknął do mężczyzny, żeby zostawił ich samych i podszedł do Harry'ego. Brunet zniknął w drzwiach łopocąc swoją zgniło zieloną szatą.**

**- Potter - powiedział cicho Lucjusz, ciekawie spoglądając w dół, na chłopaka. Kucnął przy nim, tak że ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. - Powiem krótko. Mamy mały problem. Voldemort zwołał wszystkich śmierciożerców. Wiesz co to znaczy?**

**Harry zbladł i spojrzał na mężczyznę, ale w jego oczach nie było strachu. Tylko determinacja i chęć zemsty.**

**- Rozumiem. Musimy działać szybko. Proszę się nie martwić, ćwiczyłem już zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe. Zrobię co w mojej mocy.**

**- Dobrze - powiedział Malfoy, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany. - Teraz uważaj. Rzucę Imperius na Glizdogona… - zniżył głos do szeptu, jakby się bał, że ktoś może usłyszeć. - Patrz na mnie, dam ci znak. Masz zaatakować, kiedy Peter odwróci jego uwagę. Rozumiesz?**

**Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał powoli i wyprostował się. Zaciskał pięści, a na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech.**

**- Mam już pewien pomysł...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wysoka, zakapturzona postać, zupełnie nieświadoma tego, co za kilka godzin miała zobaczyć zmierzała właśnie przez błonia wprost do Zakazanego Lasu. <strong>

**Severus Snape rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając się, że nikt go nie widział. Byłoby niezbyt ciekawie, łagodnie mówiąc, gdyby ktoś przyłapał go na nocnym spacerze w stroju śmierciożercy. Bezszelestnie pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od lasu. Obejrzał się za siebie zanim wkroczył w ciemność. Cóż, przyzwyczajenie.**

**Syknął i złapał się za lewe przedramię, na którym pulsował mroczny znak. Starał się nie myśleć o syczącym wężu przesuwającym się po jego kościstym nadgarstku. Powstrzymał dreszcz obrzydzenia i deportował się z cichym trzaskiem.**

**Znalazł się w ogrodzie Szlachetnego Dworu. W każdym razie tak nazywał to miejsce Czarny Pan, chociaż nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. On i szlachetność? Prychnął. Co za paradoks. Niestety, z Lordem trzeba było się zgadzać, chyba że ktoś chciał otrzymać karę. Severus uśmiechnął się gorzko. Aż za dobrze znał skutki sprzeciwiania się swojemu panu. **

**Wyzbył się wszelkich emocji z twarzy i przyjął swoją zwykłą kamienną maskę. Podszedł do wielkich, dębowych drzwi, które otworzyły się przed nim ukazując mroczną komnatę. Powitała go fala chłodu i niezbyt przyjemnego zapachu. Wstrzymał oddech i wszedł stanowczym krokiem do jaskini węża.**

**Rozejrzał się po Sali Audiencyjnej. Była to ogromna komnata. Podłoże tworzyły wielkie, kamienne płyty, w większości poplamione krwią. Ze ścian zwisały łańcuchy i wystawały jakieś kamienie. Między nimi znajdowały się różnej wielkości kamienne węże, które sprawiały wrażenie żywych. Brr. Severus drgnął niezauważalnie i odwrócił wzrok od łuskowatych rzeźb. Pomieszczenie przypominało raczej jakieś zatęchłe lochy. Nie to, co u niego. Jego kochane komnaty w lochach przynajmniej wyglądały normalnie. No ... Prawie. Tutaj oczywiście nie było żadnych okien, co spotęgowało ciemność i mroczność. Przy suficie znajdowały się wielkie kule zielonkawego światła. Severus był pewny, że nie powstały one na skutek żadnego zaklęcia, a przynajmniej nie takiego, które by znał. W całym dworze było oczywiście chłodno. A właściwie cholernie zimno. Na szczęście Snape był przyzwyczajony do takiej temperatury.**

**Zgromadził się już praktycznie cały Wewnętrzny Krag. Skinął lekko głową Lucjuszowi i paru innym osobom.**

**- No proszę, proszę. Któż to zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością? - zimny, lekko piskliwy głos rozległ się w komnacie.**

**Severus odwrócił głowę.**

**Voldemort siedział wygodnie na potężnym, kamiennym tronie pośrodku Sali wbijając w niego swoje przerażające czerwone oczy, które teraz niebezpiecznie się zwężyły. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, jak zawsze i bawił się różdżką, leniwie turlajać ją między swoimi trupiobladymi, długimi palcami. Jak zawsze. U jego stóp kłębiło się wielkie, wężowate cielsko. Nagini.**

**Snape zbliżył się i uklęknął kilka metrów przed nim.**

**- Witaj, mój Panie. - powiedział obojętnym tonem schylając głowę.**

**Odpowiedział mu przerażający śmiech.**

**- Severusie, - odezwał się Lord - wstań.**

**Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie. Merlinie, jak on tego nie znosił. Tych rozkazów, zakazów i poleceń. Nigdy nie był osobą uległą, więc takie zachowanie było dla niego wysoce nienaturalne i poniżające. To cholernie irytujące tak przed kimś klękać. Niedługo zaczną mu wznosić ołtarze... Czasami Snape miał ochotę powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu, że odchodzi, ale wiedział, że jakby to zrobił, zostałby trupem zaledwie w kilka sekund. Czyli nie ma wyboru. Koniec. Sam wybrał taką drogę i teraz musi za to płacić. Jeden błąd i zniszczył całe życie...**

**Voldemort machnął ręką. Do komnaty wkroczyły dwie zakapturzone postacie prowadzące trzecią, niższą.**

**Severus spojrzał na więźnia. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś go już widział. Zaraz ... Te czarne, rozczochrane włosy, blada skóra ... Na Merlina! To nie może być ...**

**W tym momencie chłopak uniósł głowę wbijając w niego spojrzenie tych nienaturalnie zielonych oczu.**

**Severus poczuł skurcz w żołądku. Co ON tutaj robi? Gdzie Dumbledore? Przecież chłopiec miał być chroniony do cholery!**

**Starał się z całych sił zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, ukrywając targające nim uczucia. Nie może się zdradzić. Nie teraz. Cokolwiek planuje Czarny Pan, to z pewnością jego śmierć w niczym nie pomoże.**

**W tym momencie coś innego odwróciło jego uwagę. A mianowicie dziwna wymiana spojrzeń między Potterem a ... Lucjuszem.**

**- Coś się stało, Severusie? - Voldemort chyba zauważył zaskoczenie malujące się przez krótką chwilę na jego twarzy.**

**- Wszystko w porządku, Panie - odpowiedział beznamiętnie i poszedł na swoje miejsce obok Avery'ego, nie spuszczając wzroku z Pottera. Chłopak był strasznie blady i miał podkrążone oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby nie sypiał od kilku dni. Szedł powłócząc nogami, podtrzymywany przez mężczyzn i rozglądał się nieprzytomnie po sali. Severus pomyślał, że nawet byłoby mu go żal... Gdyby to nie był Potter.**

**- Ach, Harry! - krzyknął Voldemort. - Witaj w moich skromnych progach!**

**Ktoś parsknął cicho.**

**Voldemort zdawał się tego nie dosłyszeć i ciągnął dalej:**

**- Powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że Dumbledore spuścił z oczu swojego pupilka? - podszedł bliżej do chłopca, który zadrżał nieznacznie.**

**Potter wyrwał się trzymającemu go mężczyźnie i spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią.**

**- Więc, Harry, - ciągnął Voldemort - jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze żyjesz jest fakt, że posiadasz pewne informacje, które bardzo mnie ... interesują.**

**- Nic ci nie powiem - warknął Potter. Za wszelką cenę starał się stać wyprostowany i przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy, co było trudne, zważywszy że ledwo trzymał się na nogach.**

**Severus popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem. Po prostu ... Trzeba być Potterem, żeby zachowywać się tak niewiarygodnie głupio. W sumie, to chyba cecha rodzinna.**

**Zaciekawiło go jednak zachowanie chłopaka. Co chwilę rzucał krótkie spojrzenia na śmierciożerców, jakby na coś czekając.**

**Voldemort doskoczył do niego i chwycił mocno jego ramię, potrząsając nim.**

**- Coś ty powiedział? - wysyczał. - Wiem, że wiesz o przepowiedni. Co w niej jest? MÓW!**

**Potter odsunął się od niego najdalej jak mógł i patrząc w jego czerwone tęczówki powiedział cicho:**

**- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Tom. Przepowiednia przecież się rozbiła. - wzruszył lekko ramionami.**

**W tym momencie wysunął się z szeregu niski, łysiejący mężczyzna, łypiący na wszystkie strony małymi, przerażonymi oczkami. Powoli zbliżył się do swojego pana.**

**- Pa.. Panie… - wyjąkał. - Ja wiem... Wiem, co było w przepowiedni.**

**Wszyscy obecni na sali zamarli i wbili oszołomione spojrzenia w przerażonego Glizdogona. No, prawie wszyscy.**

**Severus zauważył ulgę na twarzy Pottera. Przeniósł wzrok na Lucjusza. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Snape zmieszał się. O co tu chodzi?**

**Pewnie o tą przepowiednię, której kawałek usłyszał przed kilkoma laty. I powtórzył Voldemortowi. Ale jemu to nie wystarczyło. Chciał znać całość, nie tylko kawałek. Chciał wiedzieć, co go czeka i w jak dużym stopniu będzie to związane z Chłopcem Który Przeżył. Z tego co powiedział Dumbledore, to chłopak powinien znać całą przepowiednię. Severus jednak był pewien, że nie zdradzi jej nawet jakby miał umrzeć. Cholerny gryfoński charakter. Zero logicznego myślenia! I w końcu... Peter. Co on ma z tym wspólnego? I skąd może znać słowa przepowiedni? Istnieją 4 sposoby na poznanie jej: wyniesienie oryginału z Ministerstwa Magii, rozmowa z Trelawney, Dumbledore'm, albo Potterem. Dwa ostatnie odpadają, do Ministerstwa też raczej się nie włamał, a nawet jakby, to nie mógłby jej zabrać. Przepowiedni może dotknąć tylko osoba, której ona dotyczy. Więc Trelawney? Niee, ta stara wariatka nie wygadałaby się śmierciożercy, nawet jakby niewiadomo ile wypiła. Zresztą Snape podejrzewał, że nawet nie pamięta treści tej przepowiedni. Więc nie ma szans, aby Peter znał prawdę. W takim razie co on do cholery wyprawia? Nie żeby Snape'owi było szczególnie żal szczura, ale nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś potrafi być aż tak głupi.**

**Voldemort obrócił się powoli do Glizdogona. Jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. A może tylko tak się wydawało?**

**Zbliżył się powoli do mężczyzny, który skulił się jeszcze bardziej.**

**- Ty... - złowrogi szept wydobywający się z ust wykrzywionych wściekłym grymasem zmroził wszystkich dookoła, włącznie z Severusem. - Ty idioto. Dlaczego. Nic. Mi. Nie. Powiedziałeś?**

**- Panie .. Ja... - zaczął płaczliwie Peter.**

**- Crucio!**

**Czerwony błysk i po chwili mężczyzna upadł z krzykiem na podłogę zwijając się z bólu. Snape skrzywił się lekko. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu zaklęciu, zwłaszcza gdy cierpiał ten parszywy szczur, ale jego krzyki były nie do wytrzymania. Zakryłby sobie uszy dłońmi, ale to by było poniżej jego godności. Nie można okazywać słabości. Podobnie myśleli zapewne wszyscy inni, bo mieli miny jakby im ktoś podsunął smocze odchody pod nos, jednak nikt się nie odezwał, ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Wszyscy cierpieli w milczeniu. A najbardziej Peter, chociaż niekoniecznie milcząc.**

**Nagle Severus wyczuł, że coś jest mocno nie w porządku. I bynajmniej nie miało to absolutnie nic wspólnego z Pettigrew. Rzucił okiem w stronę Pottera. Uśmiechnął się w duchu. To chyba przyzwyczajenie, że zawsze gdy coś dziwnego się dzieje przychodzi mu na myśl tylko jedna, czarnowłosa osoba. Zwykle miał rację. I tak było też i tym razem.**

**Wokół Pottera powietrze zaczęło falować i przybierać błękitnego koloru. Co to jest? Barwa stawała się coraz intensywniejsza.**

**Śmierciożercy też to zauważył, bo poruszyli się niespokojnie.**

**- Panie! - krzyknął Nott wskazując palcem na Pottera.**

**Voldemort w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się z różdżką skierowaną w stronę chłopaka. Na jego twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie i.. strach.**

**Severus wytrzeszczył oczy. Jeszcze nigdy, w całej swojej misji jako śmierciożerca ... W całym swoim życiu nie widział, żeby Voldemort się bał.**

**- Co to...? - spytał Czarny Pan z ciekawością w głosie oglądając niebieską poświatę wokół Pottera.**

**W tym momencie powietrze w komnacie zatrzymało się i całą przestrzeń wypełnił lodowaty chłód. Rozległ się głośny trzask, nieprzyjemnie kojarzący się z łamaniem kości.**

**To kamienny tron Voldemorta pękł na dwie części, tworząc przy tym sporą szczelinę w podłodze.**

**Voldemort spoglądał to na kamienne gruzy, to na Pottera. A Potter ... Cóż, Potter stał i uśmiechał się.**

**Co za bezczelny bachor! Co on wyprawia? Przecież Czarny Pan go zabije ... A ta jego magia ... Severus nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Słyszał kiedyś o przypadkach używania magii bezróżdżkowej, ale żeby tak potężna ... I to u nastolatka! Nie miał wątpliwości, że ten imponujący pokaz mocy to sprawka Pottera. Pytanie tylko - jak?**

**Nagini odskoczyła z sykiem od szczątków kamiennego tronu i wlepiła swoje wielkie, wredne ślepia w Pottera. Wyglądało to, jakby zaraz miała się na niego rzucić. Snape już chciał nawet uratować chłopaka, ale zanim wcielił tą absurdalną myśl w życie wybawił go Voldemort. Zasyczał coś do Nagini, a ta wycofała się powoli, jednak śledząc każdy ruch Harry'ego. Snape odetchnął z ulgą. Podziękował w duchu Voldemortowi, że uratował go od ocalenia chłopca, znajdującego się na samym szczycie listy najgłupszych i najbardziej bezczelnych bachorów, jakich kiedykolwiek gościł Hogwart. Listy Severusa, ma się rozumieć.**

**Voldemort tymczasem przezwyciężył szok, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie. Skierował różdżkę na szczerzącego się chłopaka.**

**- Zginiesz teraz, chłopcze - wycedził, zaciskając palce na różdżce.**

**Glizdogon jęknął cicho i zaczął niezdarnie podnosić się z podłogi.**

**Voldemort nie zwracał na niego uwagi, skupiając się całkowicie na swoim wrogu. Otworzył usta z zamiarem wypowiedzenia klątwy.**

**- Avada ...**

**- Lightex! - krzyknął Glizdogon przerywając mu.**

**Severus znał to zaklęcie. Powodowało porażenie ciała i urazy podobne do tych, które zadaje prąd elektryczny. Jednak zaklęcie Petera było zbyt słabe, by wyrządzić krzywdę Lordowi. Sprawiło tylko, że stracił na kilka sekund orientację.**

**Te kilka sekund zgrabnie wykorzystał Potter. Zebrał swoją moc i wyszeptał : "Hexium Inkante". W stronę Voldemorta wystrzelił jaskrawo niebieski promień trafiając go w pierś. Wtedy Chłopiec Który Znowu Przeżył uśmiechnął się i z triumfem na twarzy zniknął. Deportował się.**

**Na sali zapanowała śmiertelna cisza. Wszyscy skierowali swoje spojrzenie na Czarnego Pana, który wyglądał, jakby go naprawdę sparaliżowało. Wokół niego unosiła się delikatna mgiełka o takim samym kolorze jak ta Pottera. Po chwili rozpłynęła się i Voldemort zamrugał. Rozejrzał się z wściekłością po pomieszczeniu, a jego wzrok spoczął na Glizdogonie, który wygądał, jakby chciał znaleźć się tysiące kilometrów stąd. **

**- Severusie... - wyszeptał Lord. - Proszę, oddaj mi przysługę i... i zabij to! - wskazał na Petera, który rozglądał się dookoła zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczyma, szukając pomocy. Pisnął cicho słysząc słowa Voldemorta.**

**Severus drgnął. Wiedział o co chodzi Voldemortowi. To próba, sprawdzenie lojalności. Podszedł do Petera i skierował na niego swoją różdżkę. Targały nim sprzeczne uczucia. Przecież go nienawidził. To Huncwot. Przebrzydły, obślizgły szczur! A jednak .. Ocalił Pottera i sprzeciwił się Czarnemu Panu. To było coś. Coś, czego nikt jeszcze nigdy nie odważył się dokonać. Zawahał się.**

**- O co chodzi? - spytał Voldemort niecierpliwiąc się. - Czyżby odezwały się wyrzuty sumienia? No zabij go.**

**- Panie, pozwól mi coś powiedzieć… - rozległ się jedwabisty głos należący do Lucjusza Malfoya.**

**- Słucham - warknął Lord przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.**

**Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna w czarnej pelerynie wysunął się przed oblicze Pana. Na twarzy miał maskę śmierciożercy i tylko długie, lśniące blond włosy zdradzały jego tożsamość.**

**- Panie... - zaczął Lucjusz. - Wiem, dlaczego on to zrobił - wskazał na Petera. - Miał dług życia wobec chłopaka.**

**Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą dostał w twarz. Chociaż, gdyby się zastanowić, to z tym swoim image'm zawsze tak wyglądał, pomyślał Snape i zaśmiał się w duchu. Władca Mroku spojrzał na Glizdogona.**

**- Czy to prawda? - wycedził.**

**Pettigrew zajęczał cicho i powoli pokiwał głową. Voldemort syknął i zwrócił się spowrotem do Lucjusza.**

**- A ty… Skąd o tym wiesz? **

**Severus zauważył, że Malfoy zawahał się. Coś tu było ewidentnie nie tak. **

**- Panie .. Ja podsłuchałem, jak Dumbledore rozmawiał o tym z Potterem, w Hogwarcie. - powiedział ostrożnie. - Wtedy, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. - dodał.**

**Severus miał niejasne przeczucie, że to kłamstwo. Może był bardziej wyczulony. W końcu 15 lat pracy z tymi bachorami łgającymi na każdym kroku ... Jednak Voldemort chyba to kupił, bo spojrzał na Lucjusza z miną wyrażającą głębokie skupienie.**

**- Taak, to może wyjaśnić, co zmusiło go do takiego czynu - powiedział powoli. - Jednak zdrajca pozostaje zdrajcą. Severusie!**

**Severus spojrzał na Petera, który utkwił w nim swój błagalny wzrok. Po raz drugi w swoim życiu nie wiedział. co zrobić. To znaczy, teoretycznie wiedział. Wykonać rozkaz - zabić - uszczęśliwić Lorda. Ale czy na pewno to takie proste? Nie mogę tego zrobić, pomyślał Snape. Nie jestem mordercą! Jednak nie było wyboru, chyba że sam chciał stać się ofiarą. Wiedział, że w jego przypadku kara byłaby dużo gorsza niż śmierć. Był jednym z ludzi, którym Voldemort niemal całkowicie ufał (czyt. najbardziej lubił się nimi wysługiwać, bo wiedział, że nie zawiodą), a więc zdrada równała się wielogodzinnym torturom, dopóki Jego Wężowatej Wysokości się nie znudzi. A potem oczywiście śmierć. Musiałby się zdarzyć cud, żeby go ocalić, a z jego parszywym szczęściem było to więcej niż niemożliwe. Czy Peter Pettigrew był tego wart...?**

**Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco i powiedział stanowczym, opanowanym głosem:**

**- Avada Kedavra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Po tym, jak Czarny Pan ich zwolnił, Severus deportował się spowrotem na teren Hogwartu. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, teoretycznie nie można się tam teleportować, ale Dumbledore zniósł to zaklęcie na okres wakacji, specjalnie dla niego. W końcu i tak nie ma tu żadnych uczniów.<strong>

**Snape wrócił do lochów, do swoich komnat. Wnętrze było urządzone dosyć skromnie. Kamienny kominek, wielkie biurko zawalone papierami, sofa, dwa krzesła, mały stolik w rogu obok półki na książki, a na środku okrągły, puchaty dywan. Wszystko utrzymane w ciemnych odcieniach zieleni i szarości. Kolory Slytherinu.**

**Mistrz Eliksirów ściągnął płaszcz i maskę, po czym usiadł na krześle koło biurka. Tysiące myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie i prawie wszystkie dotyczyły Pottera. Co ten idiota tym razem wykombinował? Czy nie widzi w co się pakuje? To cholernie niebezpieczne, a on jest wciąż dzieckiem! Na miłość boską, ten chłopak ma tylko 15 lat. Co Dumbledore sobie myśli, żeby pakować go w jakieś...**

**Zaraz... Dumbledore. A co, jeśli on o niczym nie wie? No, pomyślał wesoło Severus, teraz Potter już się tak łatwo nie wykręci.**

**Przerwał na chwilę rozmyślania i obrzucił wzrokiem stertę prac do sprawdzenia. Merlinie, to jakiś koszmar. Są wakacje, a on, Severus musi sprawdzać egzaminy tych głąbów! Żeby jeszcze było co sprawdzać... W większości ich prace nadają się tylko na podpałkę w kominku. Chociaż... szkoda kominka.**

**Severus ziewnął głośno i przeciągając się sięgnął po kilka sprawdzianów. 5 klasa... Hmm, zobaczmy. Pierwsze pytanie: Co to jest bezoar? Wypisz wszystko, co wiesz na jego temat (gdzie można znaleźć, wygląd, zastosowanie).**

**Spojrzał na pierwszą pracę.**

**"Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w drogach oddechowych aligatorów. Bardzo trudno jest go zdobyć, bo aligatory gryzą..." A od czego jest różdżka imbecylu? A w ogóle to jakie znowu aligatory? "... i są bardzo wściekłe, a jak się podejdzie bliżej to plują jadem. Bezoar jest miękki, pokryty niebieskimi łuskami. Jest zaczarowany, żeby parzył każdego, kto chce go użyć w złym celu.." Nie.. Co za brednie! "...Jest to bardzo ważny składnik eliksiru prawdy dla fretek..." Że co takiego? To chyba jakiś żart. Nawet największy idiota wie, że nie ma takiego bezsensownego eliksiru! "...Gdy przyrządzi się ten eliksir bez niego, wówczas fretka zostaje bardzo ciężko zatruta, a na to nie ma odtrutki. W żadnym wypadku nie można go podawać człowiekowi, gdyż wywołuje wtedy silne mdłości brzuszne..." Tego było już za wiele jak na jednego, załamanego Mistrza Eliksirów. **

**Snape zamrugał oczami i ponownie spojrzał na pergamin. Nie, nie ma halucynacji. Boże, co za przygłupy przyszło mu nauczać! Założę się, że to Potter!**

**Spojrzał na brzeg kartki. Widniało tam czarnymi, krzywymi literami : Ron Weasley. Ach, więc to pan Weasley stworzył nowy eliksir dla fretek. Snape uśmiechnął się szatańsko. A więc, zobaczymy jak go przyrządzi we wrześniu. Taak, wrzesień. Wtedy się na nich wszystkich zemści za katowanie go bzdurami. Jeszcze im pokaże. Tymczasem postawił wielkie, zielone T pod nazwiskiem rudzielca.**

**Z miną wyrażającą głęboką irytację sięgnął po następny egzamin.**

**Pytanie: Do czego używa się trzonka Figozraszacza i czym różni się on od łodygi Pieprznika Anygo? **

**Ha, ciekawe co teraz powypisywali. To materiał z tego roku. MUSZĄ wiedzieć cokolwiek na ten temat.**

**"Figozraszacza używa się do zmiękczania skóry Boomslanga, głównego składnika eliksiru Wielosocznego..." Ludzie! WIELOSOCZNEGO? Tego im nie popuści. Spojrzał na nazwisko u góry pergaminu : Seamus Finnigan. Więc następny gryfon. Świetnie. Severus zanurzył koniuszek pióra w zielonym atramencie i napisał komentarz : Eliksiru WIELOSOCZNEGO, panie Finnigan? Pomyliły się panu litery, czy może ilość szklanek wypitego SOCZKU? To jest wypowiedź ucznia na poziomie pre-Hogwartowym!**

**Snape uśmiechnął się do siebie i czytał dalej:**

**"... Gotuje się z tego wywar, wrzucając kolce Figozraszacza, które puszczają pędy i oplatają..." Merlinie, zaraz mnie coś oplecie, wściekł się profesor. KOLCE? To miał być trzon. I do tego puszczają pędy? W kociołku? Trzymajcie mnie! "...oplatają skórę węża wrastając w nią i spulchniając..." Bez komentarza. "... Trzon Figozraszacza różni się od łodygi Pieprznika Anygo odcieniem zieleni. Figozraszasz ma zgniły odcień, podobny do liści dojrzałej palmy hawajskiej, Pieprznik Anygo raczej wpada w turkus..." Zaraz ty wpadniesz w kłopoty, idioto! Odcieniem zieleni... "...i to nie zwykły turkus, tylko taki niebieskawo czerwonawy, ale z przebłyskami intensywnej żółci. Łodyga pieprznika służy do tego samego co Figozraszacz, ale jest rzadsza i trudno ją zdobyć. Występuje tylko w norach Wąchołasic, które gromadzą je jako zapasy na zimę i robią z nich dziki gulasz.." Nie! Dosyć tych bredni. Przecież to jest nawet za słabe na T! Dopisał T minus, zostawił krótki, sarkastyczny komentarz i rzucił pergamin na biurko wzdychając głośno.**

**Nie ma siły na sprawdzanie reszty tych bredni. Dokończy to gdy będzie w gorszym humorze. Chociaż... dzisiaj i tak już jest w niezbyt wesołym. **

**I wracamy do Pottera. Co ten cholerny bałwan wyprawia?**

**W tym momencie przerwała mu wielka, puchata sowa, stukająca w okno. Niee, czego znowu? Nie można mieć chwili spokoju.**

**Severus podszedł i uchylił okno wpuszczając ptaka. Sięgnął po list i siadając na sofie zabrał się do czytania. Sowa nie czekając na podziękowanie, wyleciała spowrotem przez okno i po chwili zniknęła w ciemności.**

**Snape spojrzał na pożółkły pergamin zapisany dziwnym, niebieskawym atramentem.**

_**Severusie!**_

_**Przeczytaj uważnie ten list. To bardzo ważne! Słyszałeś napewno o ataku na szkołę w Durmstrangu. Zaciekawi cię zapewne, że niedawno widziano na północy, właśnie w tamtych okolicach, naszą starą przyjaciółkę. Domyślasz się, o co mi chodzi? Pamiętasz Alessię, prawda? Przemyśl to, proszę. Jeśli to, co myślę jest prawdą, to będziemy mieli prawdziwe piekło. **_

_**Odpisz jak najszybciej. Dastin.**_

**Severus opadł na sofę, wytrzeszczając oczy na pergamin. No to mamy problem.**

**Ale najpierw trzeba załatwić sprawę Pottera. I chyba wiem, kto mi w tym pomoże, Snape uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję za pozostawione komentarze oraz zapoznanie się z treścią fanficka. **

**Powinnam to zrobić na początku, ale wyleciało mi z głowy, więc powiem teraz. Harry w moim opowiadaniu jest postacią niekanoniczną. Będzie się to objawiać przede wszystkim jego pewnością siebie i inteligencją, której w oryginale nie posiadał.**

**Sorry za wszelkie błędy. Tak właściwie to jest mój pierwszy fanfic związany z Harry'm Potterem i trzeci w ogóle. Proszę o wyrozumiałość ;D **

**Rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać systematycznie, ale postaram się publikować je w miarę często. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ciemność daje moc<strong>

**rozdz.2**

**Sojusz**

**Harry Potter zmaterializował się przed wielką, metalową bramą strzegącą wejścia do potężnego dworu. W miejscu, gdzie powinna znajdować się klamka były dwa splecione ze sobą, zielono-srebrne węże. Ich szmaragdowe oczy zdawały się rozświetlać mroczną ścieżkę, która wiła się w kierunku ogrodów.**

**Harry otworzył usta, z których wydobył się mrożący krew w żyłach syk. Metalowe węże drgnęły, po czym rozdzieliły się i wpełzły po prętach na samą górę. Harry pchnął bramę, która rozstąpiła się przed nim skrzypiąc cicho i wkroczył na prywatny teren. **

**Szedł wąską ścieżką i podziwiał skąpane w blasku księżyca piękne, magiczne rośliny i idealnie równo przycięty żywopłot, po którym przechadzał się dumny, samotny paw. Musiał przyznać, że ogród był niezaprzeczalnie cudowny. Kryształowa sadzawka obok samotnej wierzby tylko potwierdziła te odczucia. Harry zanotował w pamięci, że koniecznie musi pochwalić gospodarza.**

**Nagle usłyszał cichy szelest. Przypominało to... pełzanie. Natychmiat obrócił się i omiótł spojrzeniem idealnie zielony trawnik.**

**- Lumos - szepnął i skierował różdżkę na ziemię, a potem na żywopłot. Spod niego, szeleszcząc wypełzł niewielki wąż. **

**Harry odetchnął i opuścił różdżkę, po czym podszedł do przybysza bacznie mu się przyglądając. Był cały czarny, nie liczął cienkiego, srebrnego zygzaka wzdłóż grzbietu. Jego oczy lśniły w ciemności niesamowitą zielenią, intensywniejszą od koloru Avady. Intensywniejszą od oczu Pottera. Intensywniejszą od wszystkiego, co ten kiedykolwiek widział.**

**Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.**

**- **_**Jesteś mój - **_**syknął.**

**Wąż chyba go zrozumiał, bo przesunął się w stronę jego wyciągniętej ręki, by po chwili owinąć się wokół przedramienia. **

**- **_**Jak się nazywasz? -**_** spytał Harry.**

_**- Aideen.**_

_**- Witaj Aidy.**_

**Aidy chyba nie miała nic przeciwko towarzystwu Harry'ego, ani nazywaniem jej Aidy, bo owinęła się bardziej wokół jego ramienia wpełzając pod szatę. Aideen była niewielkich rozmiarów, więc jej obecność nie przeszkadzała Harry'emu, wręcz przeciwnie. Od razu polubił swoją wężowatą przyjaciółkę.**

**Pogłaskał ją lekko po grzbiecie i ruszył w stronę potężnego domu, wykonanego z białego marmuru. Był wspaniały, co można było zauważyć już z daleka. **

**Potter wskoczył na kamienne schodki prowadzące do drzwi. Pokonał spokojnie czternaście stopni i zapukał lekko. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.**

**Harry zastanowił się. Nie chciał być niegrzeczny, ale musi się jakoś dostać do środka. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, z której wystrzelił turkusowy promień. W chwili, gdy uderzył w drzwi, te rozwarły się z hukiem ukazując wnętrze. Harry używając zaklęcie, poczuł dziwne ciepło wewnątrz ciała, niedaleko serca i rozkoszował się tym uczuciem oraz ogarniającą go magią. Minęły już dwa tygodnie odkąd odkrył prawdę, a wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia. Było oczywiście przyjemne, ale takie... Dziwne. Używanie bezróżdżkowej magii było samo w sobie nienaturalne, lecz bardzo przydatne i wygodne.**

**Wszedł do środka rozglądając się ciekawie po bogato zdobionej komnacie. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w tym domu, choć dużo o nim słyszał. Ściany pomieszczenia zdobiły piękne białe freski i gipsowe płaskorzeźby przedstawiające rozmaite zwierzęta. W większości były to węże i łabędzie. Harry pomyślał, że to nieco dziwne połączenie, ale wzruszył ramionami. Któż tam zrozumie Malfoy'ów.**

**W jednym rogu znajdowała się oszklona gablota z jakimiś odznaczeniami. Obok niej w pięknej srebrnej doniczce stała wspaniała, śnieżnobiała roślina, której Harry z pewnoscią nie znał. **

**W przeciwległą ścianę wbudowany był potężny, kamienny kominek z wyrzeźbionym dziwnym herbem z wielką literą M pośrodku. Przy nim znajdowała się gustowna, zielona kanapa ze srebrnymi wykończeniami, która z pewnością kosztowała majątek. Harry podszedł i ostrożnie usiadł na niej, opierając głowę o poduszkę.**

**Zauważył gazetę leżącą obok na niewielkim stoliku z mahoniowego drewna. To napewno Prorok Codzienny, bo cóżby innego.**

**Spojrzał na pierwszą stronę, gdzie znajdował się rzucający w oczy artykuł z wydrukowanym wielkimi literami czarnym tytułem SZKOŁA W DURMSTRANGU ZNISZCZONA. Harry zaintrygowany odszukał resztę artykułu na 14 stronie i zaczął czytać:**

_Wczoraj wieczorem otrzymaliśmy z naszych źródeł szokującą informację. Informatorzy donoszą, że szkoła magii w Durmstrangu, nie ciesząca się zbyt dobrą opinią z powodu rzekomego nauczania czarnej magii, dosłownie zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi. Świadkowie mówią, że nigdy jeszcze nie widzieli tak ogromnych zniszczeń. Z budynku nie zostało praktycznie nic oprócz kamieni i gruzu. Nie wiadomo, co spowodowało wybuch, ale podejrzewamy, że stoi za tym Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Aurorzy rozpoczęli już szczegółowe śledztwo w tej sprawie i obiecują informować nas o postępach. Niestety nie wiemy też, jakie motywy mieli sprawcy. Wszystko pasuje do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, ale nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego miałby to zrobić. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom, uczono tam potężnej czrnej magii, a to nie powinno mu przeszkadzać. Kto stoi za tymi zniszczeniami? Jakie ma motywy? Na szczęście atak miał miejsce w wakacje i nie ucierpał żaden z uczniów. Jeśli ktoś ma jakiekolwiek informacje, które mogą okazać się pomocne, prosimy niezwłocznie stawić się w Ministerstwie Magii._

**Harry skończył czytać i jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się gazecie, jakby szukając ukrytych informacji. Nie znalazł jednak nic ciekawego, bo rzucił ją z powrotem na stolik.**

**Aideen wysunęła się z rękawa jego szaty i ułożyła wygodnie na kolanach wyciągając głowę w kierunku ciepła bijącego z rozpalonego kominka. Harry pogłakał ją wierzchem dłoni i pogrążył się w myślach. Kto mógł zniszczyć szkołę magii? A przede wszystkim co by mu to dało? Nie wierzył, że jest to robota Voldemorta. Czuł to. Zresztą to się po prostu nie trzyma kupy ... No i co z uczniami? Będą musieli zmienić szkołę. Może przyjdą do Hogwartu... **

**Nagle Aideen zaczęła się wiercić niespokojnie w jego dłoni.**

**- **_**Ktoś idzie -**_** usłyszał jej syczący głos.**

**Harry rozejrzał się wokół, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Nie wyczuwał też obecności innych ludzi ani żadnych śladów magii.**

**Rozległ się trzask od strony kominka i z płomieni wynurzył się wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu ze srebrzystymi blond włosami sięgającymi do pasa. Otrzepał się z sadzy i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Uniósł brew, ale nic nie powiedział.**

**- Witam, panie Malfoy - przywitał się grzecznie Potter. - Przepraszam, że wtargnąłem tu bez zaproszenia, ale...**

**- Nic nie szkodzi, panie Potter - przerwał mu Lucjusz Malfoy. - Spodziewałem się pana, musimy w końcu porozmawiać. A to co? - zmarszczył czoło wskazując na Aideen.**

**- To moja mała przyjaciółka. Znalazłem ją w pańskim ogrodzie i cóż ...Przywiązała się do mnie, więc zabrałem ją ze sobą - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Nazywa się Aideen.**

**- Taak - mruknął Malfoy. - Miło mi - zadrwił.**

**- A tak przy okazji, ma pan piękny ogród - pochwalił Harry, przypominając sobie o swoim małym postanowieniu.**

**- Ach tak... **_**Czy nie starczy że ogród jest piękny? Czy muszą w nim jeszcze mieszkać wróżki?**__*****_**- spytał cicho Lucjusz, a przez jego twarz po raz pierwszy przemknął cień uśmiechu. - Dziękuję.**

**Harry rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale Malfoy zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać.**

**Zbliżył się do młodszego czarodzieja i usiadł obok niego na kanapie przywołując różdżką butelkę Ognistej Whisky i dwa kieliszki. Napełnił je i podał jeden Harry'emu, który wymamrotał podziękowanie i spojrzał na porzuconego Proroka.**

**- Czytałeś? - spytał Malfoy.**

**Harry skinął głową, ale nie odpowiedział.**

**- Więc, co o tym myślisz?**

**- Nie mam pojęcia kto to zrobił, ale nie wydaje mi się, aby był to Voldemort.**

**Lucjusz nie zadrżał na dźwięk jego imienia, lecz obrzucił go niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem.**

**- Tak, to z pewnością nie był Czarny Pan. Wiedziałbym o tym. Mogę się jednak upewnić na następnym zebraniu... Ale to nie jest najważniejsze - stwierdził Malfoy i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry'ego, jakby chciał go zmusić żeby zaczął temat, z którego powodu się tu znajdują.**

**Harry upił łyk Ognistej i spojrzał na tańczące płomienie w kominku. Przemówił dopiero po chwili.**

**- Dalej nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego pan do mnie napisał. I dlaczego chce mi pan pomóc pokonać Voldemorta. O co chodzi tak naprawdę? - spytał. - Jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć w nagłą zmianę stron.**

**- Bo nie zmieniłem stron - rzekł Lucjusz opierając się wygodnie o oparcie sofy i wyciągając nogi na miękkim, zielonym dywanie z wyszytym herbem rodu Malfoy'ów. - **_**Przysięga jest miarą człowieka, który ją składa.**_ **On... zmusił mnie abym przysięgł mu posłuszeństwo, a potem rozkazał zrobić coś, z czym do dzisiaj nie mogę się pogodzić - wyznał.**

**Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i wyraźnie zaciekawiony pochylił się w stronę mężczyzny, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco.**

**- Ja zrobiłem to, o co mnie pro... Co mi kazał. Skutkiem złożonej przysięgi jest między innymi to, że nie mogę zmienić stron, nawet jakbym chciał.**

**- A chce pan? - spytał szybko Harry.**

**- Oczywiście, że nie - oburzył się Malfoy. - **_**Pamiętaj, że zemsta nigdy nie jest prostą drogą - łatwo się zgubić i zapomnieć, którędy się weszło**__**...**_ **Otóż chodzi o mroczne znaki. Czarny Pan dziwnym trafem zataił przed nami fakt, iż od czasu ich przyjęcia nasze dusze należą do niego. Nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonał, ale wygląda na to, że dopóki żyjemy, on nie umrze. Można go atakować, można go zranić, ale nie można zabić. Swoją energię czerpie z mrocznych znaków. Przypomina to rodzaj więzi. Szukam kogoś, kto by mi pomógł ją usunąć.**

**- I tym kimś mam być ja?**

**Lucjusz przytaknął.**

**- Nie zrozum mnie źle, popieram idee Czarnego Pana, a przynajmniej większość. Akceptuję jego wizję świata, ale nie jego. Chcę obalić jego rządy i wprowadzić nowe. I chcę, żebyś mi w tym pomógł.**

**- Jest pan nienormalny - stwierdził Potter. - Ale ja chyba jeszcze bardziej, bo się zgadzam - uśmiechnął się lekko.**

**Nie wiedział właściwie, dlaczego się zgadza, ale coś mu mówiło, że to właściwa decyzja. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Lucjusz jest niebezpieczny, ale co z tego? Potrafił się przecież bronić. Zdał sobie sprawę, że pomoc tak wpływowego i potężnego czarodzieja może mu się przydać. Nie codziennie dostaje się taką propozycję, **

**Lucjusz zaśmiał się głośno odchylając głowę do tyłu.**

**- No, no - wykrztusił w końcu - nie znałem Wybrańca od tej strony.**

**- Mało ludzi miało tą przyjemność - powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.**

**- Czuję się zaszczycony.**

**- Tak szczerze, to myślałem, że nic nie wyjdzie z pańskiego pomysłu - wyznał chłopak.**

**- Moje plany zawsze są dobre - wtrącił skromnie Malfoy.**

**- Nie wątpię. Ale skąd pan wiedział o mojej...**

**- Mocy?**

**Harry niepewnie pokiwał głową.**

**- Cóż, dużo czytałem o używaniu magii bezróżdżkowej. W mojej prywatnej bibliotece znajduje się wiele potężnych czarnomagicznych ksiąg...**

**- Ale to nie jest czarna magia! - oburzył się Harry, prawie zrzucając Aideen z sofy.**

**- Teoretycznie nie... - powiedział spokojnie Lucjusz. - Ale może się taka stać, gdyby znalazła się w nieodpowiednich rękach. Gdyby twoja moc przypadła komus innemu, mogłoby to mieć straszne skutki. Wierzę jednak, że nie masz zamiaru zniszczyć świata - dodał sarkastycznie.**

**- Haha - mruknął Harry. - Myślę, że nie.**

**- Myślę, że możesz zwracać się do mnie po imieniu.**

**- Dobrze... Lucjuszu - Harry usmiechnął się. - Więc jak się dowiedziałeś? - spytał spoglądając ciekawie na swojego towarzysza.**

**Malfoy zawiesił wzrok w jakimś punkcie na drugim końcu komnaty, który tylko on mógł dostrzec.**

**- Tak jak mówiłem, - odezwał się po chwili - dużo czytałem na ten temat i umiem rozpoznać oznaki mocy, takiej jak twoja. Po raz pierwszy zorientowałem się pod koniec roku, w Ministerstwie. Odrzuciłeś mnie do tyłu i rozbiłeś przepowiednię o ścianę bez użycia różdżki. Trudno dokładnie określić, co wtedy czułem, ale w powietrzu rozchodziły się fale potężnej magii. Potem nikomu o tym nie wspominałem, lecz zacząłem szukać informacji na ten temat. Dwa tygodnie temu byłem już pewny, że moja teoria jest prawdziwa.**

**- I wtedy do mnie napisałeś? - upewnił się Potter.**

**- Dokładnie. Doszedłem do wniosku, że możesz mi pomóc i przedstawiłem ci mój plan. Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo się zgodzisz.**

**Harry podniósł się powoli odstawiając szklankę na stolik obok gazety. Okrążył sofę i stanął naprzeciwko kominka. Tańczące płomienie odbijały się w jego tęczówkach i stwarzały w nich iluzję płonącego lasu.**

**Skrzyżował ręce i zamyślił się. Czuł na sobie palący wzrok starszego mężczyzny, ale nie odwrócił się. Ciekawe, co skłoniło Malfoya do takiej decyzji... Przecież on, tak samo jak Draco z całych sił nienawidził Harry'ego. Na drugim roku nawet chciał rzucić na niego Avadę. Całe szczęście, że pomógł mu Zgredek. Inaczej nie wiadomo, jak by się to skończyło. No i ta przepowiednia w Ministerstwie ... Malfoy wtedy wyglądał tak, jakby chciał go udusić gołymi rękami. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby nie interwencja Zakonu. Taak, zdecydowanie był wtedy przerażający.**

**Zawsze byli wrogami, więc dlaczego teraz miałoby się to zmienić? Czy chodziło tylko o jego moc? I czy może mu ufać?**

**No cóż, w końcu to Malfoy pomógł mu odkryć jego nową magię. **

**Harry, dwa tygodnie temu, siedząc w ogrodzie, w domu wujostwa przy Privet Drive 4 ukrył się wśród zarośli przed Dudleyem. Nie chodzi o to, że bał się kuzyna, ale po prostu chciał mieć trochę spokoju. Potrzebował jakiegoś cichego miejsca, w którym mógłby przmysleć wszystkie sprawy, które nie dawały mu spokoju od powrotu z Hogwartu. A przede wszystkim śmierć Syriusza. Harry nie mógł się z tym pogodzić i chyba nigdy mu się to nie uda. A gdy jeszcze doda, że to wszystko przez jego głupotę ... Nie, STOP! Miał o tym nie myśleć.**

**Więc gdy siedział w zaciszu ogrodu, ukryty za krzakiem z malinami, zauważył krążącą nad domem najczarniejszą sowę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Ptak wylądował przed nim, kłapnął dumnie dziobem i wyciągnął nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list z wściekle zieloną pieczęcią w kształcie litery M.**

**Harry sięgnął ostrożnie po list i rozerwał kopertę. Po przeczytaniu pierwszysch linijek tekstu jego mina wyrażała szczere zdumienie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że napisał do niego wróg, człowiek, który go nienawidzi i do tego śmierciożerca!**

**Lucjusz pisał o swoim odkryciu i wyjaśnił, na czym polega rzekoma moc Harry'ego. Zaproponował też dziwny plan majacy na celu zaatakowanie Voldemorta. Żeby Harry'ego zainteresować wliczył w to pozbycie się człowieka, który zdradził rodziców chopaka i wydał ich Czarnemu Panu.**

**Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Rzeczywście zauważył ostatnio przypływ nowej, silnej magii i od pewnego czasu mógł rzucać niektóre zaklęcia bez posługiwania się różdżką. Uznał, że Lucjusz może mieć rację. W końcu, po dokładnym przeanalizowaniu wszystkich za i przeciw, przesłał odpowiedź, w której zgodził się na jego warunki. **

**Cała operacja, a przynajmniej większość przebiegła zgodnie z planem. Harry dał się złapać i dostał do kryjówki śmierciożerców. Potem Malfoy rzucił Imperius na Glizdogona, który miał odwrócić uwagę Lorda. Nie do końca tak to miało wyglądać, ale wyszło nawet lepiej, niż się spodziewali. Harry, dopiero gdy się deportował, zdał sobie sprawę, że dobrze rzucone zaklęcie to przede wszystkim zasługa Glizdogona.**

**Gdyby nie dezorientacja Voldemorta, nigdy nie udałoby mu się zaatakować. Czyli wychodzi na to, że miał szczęście. Znowu.**

**Ale co...?**

**Harry obrócił się w stronę sofy marszcząc brwi, jakby próbował sobie przypomnieć coś ważnego.**

**- Co się stało po moim odejściu? Co z Glizdo...**

**Przerwał mu głośny huk dochodzący od strony ogrodu. Dziwaczny srebrny medalion na ścianie zaczął świecić i błyskac się na czerwono wydając świszczące odgłosy.**

**Lucjusz zerwał się na równe nogi i spojrzał na Harry'ego, a jego twarz wyrażała tylko lekkie zdziwienie, a nie przerażenie, które ten spodziewał się ujrzeć. Tego człowieka chyba nie da się przestraszyć.**

**- Co to było? - spytał Harry.**

**- Cii - mruknął Malfoy przykładając palec wskazujący do ust.**

**Wyciągnął różdżkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Jego czarna szata falowała jak skrzydła, a w połączeniu z długimi, srebrzystymi włosami nieświadomie upodabniała właściciela do anioła śmierci. Oczywiście Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak taki anioł wygląda, ale mógł sobie łatwo wyobrazić. W jego głowie wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Malfoy senior.**

**Harry sięgnął odruchowo po różdżkę, zanim uswiadomił sobie, że przecież już jej nie potrzebuje. Wyszedł za Lucjuszem rozglądając się czujnie po ogrodzie. Niemal słyszał w uszach donośny głos Szalonookiego : "STAŁA CZUJNOŚĆ!"**

**Malfoy zatrzymał sie nagle i wyszeptał coś, co brzmiał jak "fowa sie".**

**Harry chciał spytać "Co?", ale nie zdążył, bo usłyszeli głośny szelest i trzask gałęzi. Po chwili rozległ się drugi huk, jeszcze głośniejszy od poprzedniego, a Harry aż podskoczył do góry.**

**Malfoy znowu coś mruknął, a Harry tym razem dosłyszał:**

**- Schowaj się!**

**Nie trzeba było mu powtarzać. Szybko wyjął spod szaty swoją pelerynę niewidkę, którą zawsze miał przy sobie na takie okazje i narzucił na siebie, akurat w momencie, gdy z mroku wyłoniła się wysoka sylwetka mężczyzny odzianego w czerń. Harry'emu wydawała się ona dziwnie znajoma, ale nie mógł rozpoznać przybysza z tej odległości. Wyglądało na to, że nie może on przejść przez zaklęcia obronne wokół domu. A więc stąd te huki i alarm. Dziwne. Harry nie miał z tym żadnego problemu. Pomyśłał, że spyta potem Lucjusza.**

**Malfoy chyba rozpoznał intruza, bo opuścił różdżkę i wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Mruknął coś, celując w bariery ochronne, a te rozstąpiły się i przepuściły mężczyznę.**

**Harry wstrzymał oddech. Już wiedział skąd go zna. To był jego wredny, tłustowłosy mistrz eliksirów z Hogwartu. Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Harry zdenerwował się, ale jednocześnie poczuł ulgę, że nic nie zagraża jego życiu ( a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, bo z nietoperzem nigdy nic nie wiadomo).**

**Chciał ściągnąć pelerynę niewidkę, ale Lucjusz jakby czytając w jego myślach odezwał sie półgębkiem:**

**- Nie zdejmuj. Zaczekaj - mruknął. - Będzie śmieszniej.**

**Harry prychnął cicho, śmiejąc się w duchu z wątpliwego poczucia humoru ślizgonów.**

**Malfoy tymczasem obrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów z grymasem na twarzy, który w jego mniemaniu miał chyba wyglądać na uśmiech.**

**- Miło cię widzieć, Severusie - powiedział zimnym, jedwabistym tonem, takim jak tylko on potrafi. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza?**

**Snape skinął sztywno głową, nieodzywając się.**

**Malfoy uniósł brwi w zniecierpliwieniu i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.**

**- Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę, która chciałbym omówić, ee... w środku? - odezwał się w końcu mężczyzna.**

**- Oczywiście - odpowiedział chłodno Malfoy, a jego mina wyrażała głebokie oburzenie, spowodowane próbą wytknięcia mu złych manier. - Zapraszam - odsunął się robiąc miejsce swojemu gościowi i wskazując ręką w stronę domu.**

**Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Ruszył ostrożnie za dwójką mężczyzn, starając się nie robić hałasu. Studiował wzrokiem swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. Snape miał na sobie to co zwykle, czyli czarne coś, czego Harry nie potrafił nazwać z mnóstwem guzików, czarne spodnie, czarne buty, czarną szatę i czarną pelerynę powiewającą na wietrze, tak bardzo upodabniającą swojego właściciela do ogromnego nietoperza. Wszystko sztywne i schludne. I może odrobinkę czerniejsze niż zwykle. Harry uznał, że to prawdopodobnie złudzenie optyczne wywołane ciemnościami panującymi w ogrodzie o zmroku. Zauważył, że Snape idzie powoli, ostrożnie rozglądając się dookoła. Zresztą on wszystko robi ostrożnie, pomyślał Harry. Pewnie na śniadaniu za każdym razem rzuca anty-czarnomagiczne zaklęcie na swoją owsiankę, żeby się upewnić, że go nie pożre na oczach całej szkoły. To byłoby bardzo zabawne. Ale i tak nie zmienia faktu, że ten człowiek ma paranoję!**

**Wszedł za Malfoyem i Snape'em do budynku. Severus zdjął pelerynę i podążył za gospodarzem siadając obok niego na sofie, przy kominku. A raczej chcąc usiąść, bo zatrzymał się w połowię zauważając Aideen.**

**- Nie wiedziałem, że chodujesz miłe zwierzątka domowe - powiedział drwiąco przekręcając głowę w kierunku Lucjusza.**

**-** _**Kto mnie odwiedza, wyświadcza mi zaszczyt, kto mnie nie odwiedza, robi mi przyjemność**__******_ **- Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.**

**Harry spojrzał na niego z takim samym zaskoczeniem na twarzy jak Severus.**

**Aideen chyba nie polubiła Snape'a, bo gdy do niej podszedł zasyczała i cofnęła się do tyłu, szykując do ataku. **

**- Głupie zwierzęta - warknął Snape, ale nie próbował już zbliżać się do Aidy.**

**- **_**SSsss... Idiota... **_**- Harry usłyszał cichy syk Aidy i ledwo powstrzymał się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Brawo, Aidy! Moja dziewczynka, pochwalił ją w myślach. Przyjemnie jest widzieć, że ktoś również nie trawi tego dupka.**

**Severus tymczasem znalazł wyjście z sytuacji i przysunął sobie krzesło, siadając na nim i zwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny, oglądającego całą scenę z ukrywanym rozbawieniem:**

**- Wybacz, ale nie przyszedłem tu z zamiarem słuchania twoich szalonych wywodów - zaczął. - Może mi coś wyjaśnisz.**

**- To znaczy? - spytał Malfoy, arystokratycznie marszcząc przy tym nos i wyraźnie nic nie rozumiejąc.**

**- Potter - wycedził Snape, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy grymas. Harry spojrzał na niego wytrzeszczając oczy. Skąd on wiedział? Popatrzył na Malfoya, który poruszył się niespokojnie, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z Mistrza Eliksirów. - Och, mówię o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Zauważyłem bardzo... ciekawą rzecz. Nie jest chyba rozsądnie wymieniać dziwne spojrzenia z Chłopcem Który Przeżył pod samym nosem Czarnego Pana, nie uważasz? - wyjaśnił Snape, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zszokowanego wyrazu twarzy towarzysza.**

**Malfoy odprężył się, przyjmując swoją idealną, doskonale wyćwiczoną, lekceważącą pozę i uśmiechnął się obojętnie.**

**- Och, Severusie... Pro-oszę cię-ę... Jesteś paranoikiem, wiesz? - powiedział siląc się na beztroski ton.**

**- Nie sądzę - Severus uśmiechnął się szatańsko. - Wiem, co widziałem. A wyglądało to na... spisek. A więc?**

**- Być może... - Malfoy udał, że się nad czymś zastanawia - jesteś jednak tak wścibskim idiotą jak wszyscy mówią - powiedział miękko, a jego ton kontrastował z niezbyt przyjemnym sensem wypowiedzianych słów.**

**Harry zastanawiał się, czy on naprawdę chce wszystko ukryć przed Snape'm, czy tylko się z nim drażni. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie jest poirytowany, iż ktoś go przejrzał i teraz odwraca kota ogonem żeby wyjść z tego z twarzą. Taak, cały Lucjusz.**

**W tym momencie Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego i lekko, niemalże niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Harry od razu zrozumiał. To był wyraźny znak, że ma się nie wtrącać. Nieszczególnie mu się to podobało i bardzo gryzło się z jego ciekawskim i porywczym charakterem, ale starał się być posłuszny. Uznał jednak, że mały dowcip nie zaszkodzi i podszedł do Aideen. Wysyczał kilka słow tak cicho, że tylko ona mogła go usłyszeć, po czym ostrożnie, uważając żeby się nie zdradzić powrócił na swoje miejsce przy kominku, skąd obserwował całą scenę.**

**Snape tymczasem poczerwieniał z gniewu słysząc zniewagę i spiorunował Malfoya wzrokiem. Harry cieszył się, że ON nie został obdarzony mrocznym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów, które z całą pewnością zmusiło by do samobójstwa 99% ludzi na świecie.**

**Ale nie Lucjusza. Ten siedział spokojnie na swojej miękkiej zielonej sofie z przyklejonym do twarzy zbyt, jak na gust Harry'ego, zadowolym uśmiechem na twarzy.**

**- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - wybuchnął Snape. - Kto jak kto Lucjuszu, ale myślałem, że TY nie kierujesz się wykreowanymi przez nieuków i baranów idiotycznymi stereotypami! - wykrzyczał trzęsąc się z gniewu.**

**- Spokojnie, przyjacielu. Nie musisz się unosić - odpowiedział Lucjusz leniwie i jakby od niechcenia, bawiąc się przy tym kieliszkiem. Przesuwał go między swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami i uśmiechał się spokojnie. - Ja tylko ŻARTOWAŁEM**_**. - **_**dodał z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.**

**Nie no, ten człowiek jest niewiarygodny! Harry zastanawiał się, czy istnieje coś takiego na tym świecie, co zdołałoby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Prawdopodobnie nie. Gdyby dostał wyjca od Ministra Magii z informacją, że Syriusz Black zmartwychwstał i przetransmutował Azkaban w ogromną kupę jamajskiego wielbłąda, wytknąłby mu z niewzruszoną miną (przy okazji dając do zrozumienia, że marnują jego cenny czas), że na Jamajce nie ma wielbładów. Harry zaśmiał się w duchu.**

**Snape zaczerwienił się, co było bardzo niecodziennym i osobliwym widokiem. Na jego ziemistej cerze pojawiły się szkarłatne, niekształtne plamy nadając twarzy komiczny wygląd. Poprawił swoją szatę, strząsając szybkim ruchem dłoni niewidzialne pyłki, a gdy przemówił jego głos był tak zimny, że zamroziłby nawet płomienie w Czarze Ognia.**

**- Ach, tak. Twoje poczucie humoru jest wyborne - wycedził, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. - Wracając do Pottera... Szczerze mówiąc, jestem pod wrażeniem jego wyczynu. Deportował się, a o ile pamiętam nie zdał jeszcze egzaminu, a nawet nie miał możliwości się tego nauczyć. Wiesz coś o tym?**

**Harry poczuł się bardzo dziwnie słysząc komplement z ust swojego znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Snape na pewno by tego nie powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że Harry to słyszy.**

**- A niby skąd mam wiedzieć? - spytał chłodno Lucjusz z niewinną miną.**

**Severus westchnął.**

**- No to jeszcze zostaje sprawa zaklęcia. Potter rzucił je BEZ różdżki. Nie zastanawia cię to? - spytał z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że teraz Malfoy się nie wymiga - ten dziwny epizod MUSIAŁ zwrócić jego uwagę.**

**Harry patrzył rozbawiony, jak Aidy, zgodnie z jego poleceniem, wpełza powoli na krzesło zajmowane przez niczego nie podejrzewającego Snape'a. **

**- Owszem, myślałem nad tym - powiedział Lucjusz. Aidy tymczasem oplotła oparcie krzesła i zaczęła powoli opadać na ramię Mistrza Eliksirów wysuwając język. Harry obserwował tą scenę wstrzymując oddech. - Udało mi się znaleźć pewne informacje na temat formuły Hexium Inkante. Jest to potężne starożytne zaklęcie niwe...**

**Dalsze słowa Malfoya skutecznie zagłuszył głośny wrzask Snape'a , który zerwał się z krzesła szybciej, niż Harry zdążył powiedzieć "Brawo" do wyraźnie zadowolonej z siebie Aideen.**

**Chłopak spojrzał na Malfoya, który z wielkim trudem ukrywał rozbawienie. W końcu sprawę przesądziła zdezorientowana, a zarazem wściekła mina profesora, na widok której zarówno Harry, jak i Lucjusz wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Potter złapał się za brzuch i osunął na podłogę, zapominając o pelerynie niewidce, która odkrywając go spadła obok. **

**Snape spojrzał na niego niewierząc własnym oczom, z głebokim szokiem wyrytym na twarzy. **

**Malfoy i Harry wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, po czym ponownie ryknęli śmiechem. Szok na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów ustąpił miejsca wściekłości. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w ochydnym grymasie.**

**- POTTER! - krzyknął wbijając w chłopkaka nienawistne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Harry'emu momentalnie przypomniały się wszystkie lekcje eliksirów. Snape pochylający się nad jego kociołkiem i krytykujący jego bulgoczącą zawartość. Snape rzucający na niego Leglliments. Snape krytykujący jego mierne zdolności oklumencji . Snape miotający się z furią po swoim gabinecie wrzeszczący na Harry'ego za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy... - Byłeś tutaj... przez cały czas? - poczerwieniał nagle, zapewne na wspomnienie małego komplementu wypowiedzianego pod adresem Złotego Chłopca.**

**Harry podniósł się z podłogi i stanął wyprostowany przed swoim nauczycielem. Bez lęku spojrzał mu w oczy i pokiwał głową.**

**- A ty przestań się śmiać! - Snape warknął na Lucjusza, którego wyraźnie bawiła cała ta sytuacja. I nie był zły na Harry'ego! A więc wszystko to sobie zaplanował! Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.**

**Malfoy opanował się i odchrząknął lekko.**

**- Usiądź, Potter - zwrócił się do chłopca. - I ty również, Severusie.**

**Gdy goście zajęli swoje miejsca: Harry na krześle, a Snape na sofie (nie chciał siadać ponownie na krześle, za którym czają się węże). Lucjusz przemówił:**

**- Wróćmy do tematu. Mówiłem, że zaklęcie, którego użył Harry, Hexium Inkante to potężny, starożytny urok niwelujący wszelkiego rodzaju więzi. Mam na myśli, że Harry nie jest teraz połączony z Czarnym Panem żadnym zaklęciem, ani urokiem. To wiąże się również z zaniknięciem wizji - powiedział i spojrzał na ich twarze, w oczekiwaniu na reakcję.**

**- Ale ja nie miałem pojęcia, co to za zaklęcie.**

**- To akurat nic nowego, Potter - wtrącił Snape z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. Harry obrzucił go swoim swoim najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem, ale Severus tylko uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem.**

**- To znaczy akurat te słowa pojawiły się wtedy w mojej głowie. Nie wiem skąd. Ale czułem, że coś oznaczają i wypowiedziałem je na głos - dokończył chłopak.**

**- Ciekawe... - mruknął Lucjusz w zamyśleniu.**

**Harry rozejrzał się po komnacie, jakby czegoś szukał.**

**- Lucjuszu, gdzie jest Malfo... Draco? - spytał. Prawie powiedział Malfoy! Nie był przyzwyczajony do nazywania tego chłopaka Draco. W szkole zawsze był dla niego Malfoyem. To bardzo dziwne uczucie mówić mu po imieniu, nawet jeśli on tego nie słyszy.**

**- Ach, Draco jest u ciotki w Hogsmeade - rzekł Lucjusz wymijająco i machnął ręką.**

**- U Danielle? - zainteresował się Snape, pochylając do przodu tak, że jego tłuste włosy zasłoniły połowę twarzy.**

**Malfoy przytaknął, po czym spojrzał na srebrny, okazały zegar na ścianie.**

**- Już późno - oswiadczył, dając gościom do zrozumienia, że mają opuścić jego rezydencję.**

**Severus wstał automatycznie odwracając się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Harry nie poruszył się. Nie miał dokąd pójść. Uciekł z domu ciotki i wuja,a nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie pokazywać się na Griumland Place. To przypomniało mu o Dumbledorze. Czy już zauważyli jego zniknięcie? Czy go szukają? Czy im zależy? Czy tylko chcą się upewnić, że ich Złota Tarcza do walki z Voldemortem nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie...?**

**Lucjusz spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi. Harry już wiedział, co zrobi. Postanowił dorzucić jeden warunek do ich umowy.**

**- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że moja potężna moc i twój wspaniały plan moga ucierpieć, gdy będę spać pod mostem? - spytał Harry uśmiechając się lekko.**

**Malfoy pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.**

**- Nie powinieneś byc przypadkiem ślizgonem? - spytał uśmiechając się.**

**Usłyszeli ciche prychnięcie dochodzące od strony drzwi.**

**- Prawdę mówiąc to Tiara Przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Slytherinie, ale poprosiłem ją żeby tego nie robiła - wyznał Harry. - Między innymi z tego powodu, ze nie chciałem być w jednym domu z twoim synem - dodał z uśmiechem.**

**Lucjusz westchnął tylko.**

**- No dobrze, możesz zostać - zgodził się łaskawie. - Jakiś czas - dodał.**

**Ktoś odchrząknął. Obrócili się i ujrzeli Snape'a w jego czarnej pelerynie przy drzwiach.**

**- Czy ktoś mógłby otworzyć te cholerne drzwi? - warknął poirytowany.**

**- Ups - mruknął Harry. Przypomniał sobie, że zamknął drzwi zaklęciem, gdy wchodzili. Ale to nawet dobrze się składa...**

**- A więc? - Snape był już wyraźnie wkurzony. Malfoy stał z boku i delikatnie mówiąc dusił się ze śmiechu.**

**- A powiesz proszę? - spytał grzecznie Harry z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Wiedział, że bardzo irytuje swojego profesora, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.**

**- POTTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Richard Dawkins

** Charles Gounod


End file.
